gachaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog talk:Gacha Robo
Creator Luni is a Battle Cats Unit added in 9.0 only in BCJG 7,777,777 HO 67,999 AT 2,237 SMH stage Sextion The creator rises (Merciless) Schedule stage Allies Details Ally status Enemy details Enemy status This item Nyan combo Enemy details No. 321-360 Enemy Status No. 321-360 Search　 321 Floating enemy Mobius 322 White enemy Berial 323 Floating enemy Happy 100 324 White enemy Chibi Neko Mohican 325 White enemy Chibi rubber cat 326 White enemy Chibi dark cat Schedule stage Allies Details Ally status Enemy details Enemy status This item Nyan combo Enemy Details No. 361-400 Enemy Status No. 361-400 Search　 361 Metal enemy Loose Kemorle 362 Alien ( star ) Elite Ali one 363 Alien ( star ) Star pen 364 Alien ( star ) General Gregory 365 Alien ( star ) Hahapaon 366 Alien ( star ) Great master 367 Alien ( star ) Captain Mogu 368 Enemy Aliens Floating ( Star ) Space manborg 369 Floating enemy God 370 White enemy Saber 371 White enemy Lancer 372 White enemy Archer 373 White enemy rider 374 White enemy Girugamesh 375 White enemy Tosaka Toru 376 White enemy Ilysia feel 377 Angel Alien ( Star ) Daimu-kun 378 Metal enemy 5th anniversary cake dog 379 Alien ( star ) Super space cyclone 380 Inequality enemy 5th Anniversary Kihito Castle 381 angel Angel Butta 382 White enemy Mystery Masked Wooler 383 White enemy Karin Nekozuka 384 White enemy Misano Kanno 385 White enemy Airi Nijitani 386 White enemy Katagiri love 387 White enemy Gedo-kun 388 Inequality enemy Daijob Doctor Castle 389 Red enemy Horse 390 Alien ( star ) Ultra Memee 391 Red enemy Passing bastard 392 White enemy Machine gun 393 White enemy Mentori 394 Apostle Sakiel 395 Apostle Lamiel 396 Apostle Valdiel 397 Apostle Zellelu 398 White enemy Crazy cat 399 White enemy Crazy cat also cat 400 White enemy ? Enemy details menu Index List By attribute Characteristic Add Ver By collaboration Contact email Please contact me here if there are any posting errors . mail@battlecats-db.com Attention We do not accept the transmission of the game content or bug report inquiry code . ↑ Return to page top 327 White enemy Chibi Muki Ash cat 328 White enemy Chibi cat lion 329 Floating enemy Heavenly Chibi Cat 330 White enemy Chibi cat island 331 White enemy Chibi Cat King Dragon 332 White enemy Chibi cat jarami 333 White enemy Easter Run Run 334 White enemy Easter Usa Silver 335 Inequality enemy Easter Moai Castle 336 White enemy Wedding princess 337 White enemy A beautiful woman who can sleep only 338 White enemy Golden dog 339 White enemy Golden hippo 340 Metal enemy Pure gold club 341 Floating enemy Lost World Snow 342 angel Squid heaven 343 Red enemy Lick 344 Black enemy Lick 345 angel Lick 346 White enemy Cat cart P 348 White enemy Nyanto Merck CC 349 White enemy Nekotiti CC 350 Floating enemy Orthos 351 Floating enemy Michelia 352 Floating enemy Stop 353 White enemy Grey plate 354 White enemy A la mode 355 White enemy Nise Tama Corps 356 White enemy Cat Sennin 357 White enemy Kerosuke 358 White enemy Garigori-kun 360 Metal enemy In metal Enemy details menu Index List By attribute Characteristic Add Ver By collaboration Contact email Please contact me here if there are any posting errors . mail@battlecats-db.com Attention We do not accept the transmission of the game content or bug report inquiry code . ↑ Return to page top